Scarab Kingdom
The '''Scarab Kingdom '''is a large political entity in Tyris ruled by Pharaoh Vovin I. The Scarab Kingdom is one of the oldest known civilizations on Yvosa, having first formed some three thousand years ago. The Kingdom incorporates much of the continents southern and central regions. =History= Early History and First Dynasty The lands around the Tyris river valley, the first Scarab capital, were home to various peoples. At the time the Scarab Kingdom was known by a different name lost to time, when roughly three hundred years ago, the Aurumians, an ancient Scarab royal house led by Rao I established their palace-capital at Akar. Second Dynasty Provincial Rebellions Near the end of the Second Dynasty's reign the power of the Pharaoh waned and the provinces became more and more disaffected. Third Dynasty Founded by Vizier Hazrad, who chose Vovin as his successor to the throne, this dynasty is best known for its military conquests. The early warrior kings of the Scarab lands had encountered only little resistance from neighboring kingdoms, allowing them to expand their realm of influence easily, but by the time of Pharaoh Vovin I the kingdom had been fractured into many warring states. During his youth, Vovin was tutored by Voxen philosophers until the age of sixteen. When he succeeded his father to the throne, after Hazrad was assassinated, Vovin inherited a fragmented kingdom and an inexperienced army. He was awarded the generalship of the Scarab Horde and used this authority to launch a series of brutal military campaigns that brought the rebel provinces in line. Institutions The political organization of the Scarab Kingdom was a three-level pyramid: on the top, the Pharaoh and the nation, at the foot, the civic organizations, and between the two, the provinces. The Pharaoh The Pharaoh headed the central administration: he led the kingdom from its capital, Akar, and in his royal palace was conserved the kingdom's archive. The Pharaoh was commander of the army, head of the Scarab religion, and director of diplomacy. Also, only he could conclude treaties, and mint coins. Succession Royal succession in the Scarab Kingdom is hereditary but there is also an elective element: when the Pharaoh dies, his designated heir, generally but not always the eldest son, has first to be accepted by the council and then presented to the Assembly to be acclaimed Pharaoh and obtain the oath of fidelity. The Assembly All the kingdom's citizens-soldiers can gather in a popular assembly, which is held every hundred days. This assembly, of the army in times of war, of the people in times of peace, is called by the Pharaoh and plays a significant role through the acclamation of the Pharaoh and in capital trials; it can be consulted (without obligation) for the foreign politics (declarations of war, treaties) and for the appointment of high state officials. In the majority of these occasions, the Assembly does nothing but ratify the proposals of a smaller body, the Council. It is also the Assembly which votes the honors, sends embassies, during its meetings. The Council The Council was a small group formed among some of the most elite Scarab citizens, chosen by the Pharaoh to assist him in the government of the kingdom. As such it was not a representative assembly, but notwithstanding that on certain occasions it could be expanded with the admission of representatives of the cities and of the civic corps of the kingdom. The members of the Council belong to three categories: #The Praetorian Guard - Bodyguards to the Pharaoh #The Pharaoh's Companions - Named to the council for life #The Pharaoh's top generals - Also named by the Pharaoh The Provinces The creation of an intermediate territorial administrative level between the central government and the cities should probably be attributed to the Pharaohs of the Second Dynasty: this reform corresponded with the need to adapt the kingdom's institutions to the great expansion of Scarab territory under their rule. It was no longer practical to convene all the Scarabs in a single general assembly, and the answer to this problem was the creation of four regional districts, each with a regional assembly. As the Kingdom grows, so does the pressure to restructure the provinces, however there is strong opposition to this by the current provincial governments. Military Horde On gaining undisputed mastery over the Scarab Kingdom, Vovin I was left with an army which was weakened by low recruitment after the Provincial Rebellions and at the same lacking a suitable organisation for the defense and expansion of a vast empire. The first priority was to increase the number of Hordes to a sustainable level. Unlike the hordes of the Second Dynasty, which were, in theory at least, temporary citizen-levies for the duration of particular wars, Vovin and his advisers clearly envisioned their hordes as permanent units composed of career professionals. Vovin decreed sixteen years as the standard term of service for recruits, with a further four years as reservists. Most hordes were based long-term in the same frontier-province and recruitment was primarily local. Fleet Throughout their history, the Scarabs remained a primarily land-based people, and relied partially on their more nautically inclined subjects, such as the Nedorians and the Aidians, to build and man their ships. Partly because of this, the fleet was never wholly embraced by the Scarab state, and deemed somewhat "un-Scarab". During the course of the Provincial Rebellions, the Scarab Fleet was massively expanded and played a vital role in the Scarab victory. Currently the fleet is mostly used for patrol, anti-piracy and transport duties. Society The Scarab martial attitude permeates every aspect of the kingdom's society, from architecture to art to politics. It's no surprise that their nation has never been occupied by an invading force. The visible fortifications of Scarab cities reflect their martial society, but since Pharaoh Vovin I ascended to the throne, internal conflicts have become honor-bound affairs with few casualties among noncombatants. Colonization is used to further Scarab interest while facilitating the assimilation of many native groups. Socially, this led to the adoption of Scarab practices and customs by the educated native classes in order to further themselves in public life, and at the same time the ruling Scarab class gradually adopted some of the local traditions. The grand city of Akar was one, if not the, largest megalopolis of the time, with a population that may well exceed one million people, with a high end estimate of 3.6 million and a low end estimate of 450,000. The most urbanized province in the kingdom was Jabari. Most Scarab towns and cities had a forum, temples and the same type of buildings, on a smaller scale, as found in Akar. There is a very large amount of commerce between the provinces of the Scarab Kingdom, as such, its transportation technology was very efficient. Eighty percent of the population under the jurisdiction of the Scarab Kingdom lived in the countryside in settlements with less than 10 thousand inhabitants. Landlords generally resided in cities and their estates were left in the care of farm managers. The plight of rural slaves was generally worse than their counterparts working in urban aristocratic households. Marriage, Family, and Sexuality The Scarab have a very natural view towards sexuality and the human body that was untainted by guilt. Walking around naked is not the taboo it is in other cultures (though it is often viewed as a sign of poverty). Women of a lower social status walked around topless and wealthier women wore loose clothing that were sometimes transparent. Female entertainers frequently performed naked. Before marriage, it was not uncommon for a woman to take a sexual lover. Knowledge of contraceptives was also commonplace, which explains why premarital sex and prostitution were allowed throughout the kingdom. Homosexuality was also allowed, however as property generally passed down to ones children, dominate homosexual partnerships were looked upon with bemusement (this is not to say married couples did not engage in homosexuality on the side). Most men are married by their late teens to mid-twenties, and practice having various wives; it they have the social standing to attract them. Woman generally could get married at any age, but typically married after their first menstrual cycle. Women could own and sell private property, resolve legal settlements, write a contract, initiate a divorce, file lawsuits, have a profession and inherit property (of course these rights also depended on the woman’s social class). The Royal Harem of the Pharaoh, typically housed several dozen women, including wives. It also housed the Pharaoh's mother, daughters and other female relatives, as well as eunuchs and slave servant girls to serve the aforementioned women. The sons of the Pharaoh also lived in the Harem until they were sixteen years old, when it was considered appropriate for them to appear in the public and administrative areas of the palace.Pharaohs are said to make a "constant demand" of provincial governors for more beautiful servant girls the Arts Literature Some of the earliest works the kingdom possess are of historical epics telling the early military history of the Scarab Kingdom. As the Kingdom expanded, authors began to produce poetry, comedy, history, and tragedy. During the reign of Vovin I there was a golden age of poetry throughout the kingdom. Music Music was a major part everyday life in the Scarab Kingdom. Many private and public events were accompanied by music, ranging from nightly dining to military parades and manoeuvres. Favored instruments include drums, harps, flutes, the ney, and the oud. Visual Art The wall paintings done in the service of the Pharaohs followed a rigid code of visual rules and meanings. Education Education began at the age of around six, and in the next six to seven years, boys and girls were expected to learn the basics of reading, writing and counting. By the age of twelve, they would be learning Scarab, philosophy, grammar and literature, followed by martial training. Slavery Slavery in the Scarab Kingdom played an important role in society and the economy, because besides manual labor, slaves performed many domestic services, and might be employed at highly skilled jobs and professions. Teachers, accountants, and physicians were often slaves. Nedorian slaves in particular might be highly educated. Unskilled slaves, or those condemned to slavery as punishment, worked on farms, in mines, and at mills. Their living conditions were brutal, and their lives short. Slaves are easily identified by the symbolic collars they wear. Slaves were considered property under Scarab law and had no legal personhood. Unlike Scarab citizens, they could be subjected to corporal punishment, sexual exploitation (prostitutes were often slaves), torture, and summary execution. The testimony of a slave could not be accepted in a court of law—a practice based on the belief that slaves in a position to be privy to their masters' affairs would be too virtuously loyal to reveal damaging evidence. Over time, however, slaves gained increased legal protection, including the right to file complaints against their masters. Locations Provinces Nabar Nabar is the capital province of the Scarab Kingdom and home to the wondrous Pyramid of Akar. Nabar has benefited greatly from the wealth brought in from the conquered provinces. Jabiri Jabari is the a wealthy province on the border of the Nedorian Free-Cities. Aidian Peninsula Once an independent republic, the Aidian Peninsula was conquered by Vovin I. While now a member of the Scarab Kingdom, the region remains fairly autonomous. Tyris River Valley The most heavily populated region of the Scarab Kingdom and one of the oldest known settled regions on all of Yvosa. The river valley is a fertile land which produces many food stuffs and luxury goods. Category:GURPS Category:Nations